Combinaisons
by Kaleiya
Summary: Recueil d'Os. Même principe que les Croisements... mais avec un rating plus élevé. OS 3 : Loups-Garous
1. Arabian Nights

Titre : Combinaisons

Auteur ou cerveau disjoncté: Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta complètement désespérée face à cela : Eliandre

Note : Presque le même principe que les Croisements (excepté qu'il n'y aura pas que des crossover je pense) mais… le rating est bien plus élevé dû à un contenu potentiellement bien plus osé et digne du PWP. Y aura pas forcément du lemon mais ça peut potentiellement frôler de très près le lime. Pour être certain que vous pouvez lire ce recueil d'OS/drabbles, vérifiez que vous respectez les conditions suivantes :

\- Vous avez plus de 16 ans

\- Vous êtes au courant depuis longtemps que le père Noël n'a jamais existé

\- Vous savez comment on fait réellement les bébés

\- Vous n'êtes pas homophobe

\- Vous certifiez avoir lu et approuvé les conditions d'utilisations

\- Vous n'avez pas menti à l'une des cinq exigences précédant celle-ci.

C'est tout bon ? Alors vous pouvez poursuivre.

Crossover : Arabian Nights (Tales of Vesperia x Aladdin)

Version alternative du Chapitre 6 : Que se serait-il potentiellement passé si Cumore n'était pas intervenu ? POV Yuri et dérapage potentiel en PWP.

Note dernière minute : Vu ce qu'il y a eu, je poste ceci maintenant pour que certains se changent un peu les idées.

* * *

 _Ses yeux azur s'étaient fixés dans ceux onyx de son compagnon. Sous la lumière du crépuscule, ses prunelles semblaient resplendir, ses longs cheveux de jais étincelaient de multiples nuances chatoyantes et son visage était iridescent. Son ami n'avait pas changé d'apparence mais les dernières lueurs du jour paraissaient vouloir lui donner une magnificence irréelle et éthérée._

 _Le prince ne sut ni comment, ni pourquoi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tous les deux rapproché leur visage sans cesser de se contempler. Flynn avait laissé son instinct guider sa conduite plutôt que sa raison. Dans un état second, il avait fermé les yeux, ressentant le souffle chaud du brun quand…_

A l'instant où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de son ami au regard céruléen, Yuri eut comme l'impression de planer dans les airs. Jusqu'ici, il s'était demandé ce que cela pouvait bien avoir d'extraordinaire quand il entendait les filles qui gloussaient entre elles parce que l'une d'elles avait échangé son premier baiser avec celui qu'elle aimait. Ce sentiment de plénitude voulait-il dire qu'il était amoureux de Blondie ? L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, loin de là.

Ce contact se rompit au bout de quelques secondes et, en croisant de ses yeux d'onyx ces orbes saphir qui se rouvraient à demi, le garçon des rues l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains venant s'agripper à cette cape élimée comme pour se raccrocher à cet inconnu, l'empêchant ainsi de le quitter dans les teintes chaudes du crépuscule. Cependant, la séparation ne sera pas pour tout de suite car le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et le tirait vers lui, faisant que la distance entre leurs corps s'était grandement réduite.

« Que faisons-nous au juste ? » lui demanda Blondie dans un souffle, son visage montrant ses hésitations.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Yuri avec un amusement qu'il avait du mal à contenir. « Une envie commune… »

« Oui… Quelque chose d'irrésistible. »

Un léger gémissement de Repede leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls en ces lieux. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le chien qui, voyant qu'on ne s'occupait pas de lui, était en train de s'installer pour dormir, sa gueule grande ouverte sur un bâillement.

« Il faudrait que je m'en aille. » déclara l'inconnu aux yeux bleus avec regret. « Si je tarde de trop… »

Son invité ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre, comme s'il craignait de trop en dire. Ceci rappela à Yuri les quelques observations qu'il avait faites sur son ami : très probablement un noble, un désir profond de changer les lois, une tendance à vouloir éviter les gardes… et un père malade ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le jour où ils s'étaient disputés, c'était au moment où il avait parlé du sultan que le ton était monté. S'il devait combiner toutes ces informations ensemble… son instinct lui dirait qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de bien plus important que ce qu'il avait pu penser au départ.

Et en procédant rapidement par élimination, il réalisa que celui qu'il avait hébergé – ou involontairement caché – était très certainement le prince d'Agrabah ! Sauf que le voleur n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment il pouvait bien s'appeler…

« Je peux te raccompagner jusque chez toi si tu le souhaites. » proposa le garçon des rues, à la fois pour confirmer ses soupçons et dans l'espoir de retarder le moment de leur séparation.

« Non ! » s'exclama brusquement Blondie, sans savoir qu'il venait de corroborer les déductions de Yuri. « C'est mieux si je rentre seul, crois-moi. »

… Sauf que cela signifiait qu'ils auraient peu de chances de se revoir en étant aussi libres que maintenant. Si leurs chemins se recroisaient de nouveau – ce que le voleur espérait sincèrement –, cela ne sera plus pareil à cause du poids de cette différence sociale bien trop grande entre eux.

Il ne leur restait donc que cette nuit pour être ce qu'ils étaient actuellement… C'était assez égoïste dans un sens mais auraient-ils d'autres occasions comme celle-ci ?

« Reste encore cette nuit. » dit le garçon des rues, son ton s'étant involontairement fait implorant. « S'il te plait. »

Le regard azur revint se plonger dans le sien, brillant à la fois avec hésitation et passion. Il était évident qu'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre, lui aussi ayant probablement réalisé que leur prochaine rencontre ne leur permettra pas de satisfaire cet étrange désir qui les habitait.

« Juste cette nuit. » fit le prince avant de venir poser de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Si leurs premiers baisers étaient impulsifs et emplis de ces sentiments dont le sens venait juste de leur apparaître, celui-ci était d'abord désespéré puis, quand leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, c'était une curiosité, dictée par leurs instincts, qui se mit à parler. Le contact gagnait en intensité, leurs langues se rencontrant entre elles et permettant à l'un de pleinement apprécier la saveur de l'autre – son partenaire avait un goût très légèrement épicé avec une mince amertume qui n'était pas désagréable. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient avec de plus en plus d'ardeur… jusqu'au moment où l'air commença à manquer et qu'ils durent rompre le baiser.

La lumière déclinant de plus en plus, Yuri tira son ami vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les coussins mais, au lieu de s'y allonger pour dormir, il s'assit sur l'un d'eux et fut imité par le blond qui prit place très près de lui. Quand ce dernier se rapprocha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il l'arrêta en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Yuri. » dit le garçon des rues, son regard onyx ancré dans celui azur face à lui qui le fixait avec étonnement. « Je m'appelle Yuri. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, passage où le voleur se sentit un peu gêné d'avoir donné cette information comme cela, sans trop réfléchir. Puis, quand il vit ces prunelles saphir s'adoucir et un sourire se montrer sur ce visage, il eut comme l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement.

« Flynn. » déclara le prince avant de lui caresser le visage d'une main. « Ravi de te connaître Yuri. »

« Le plaisir est partagé Flynn. » fit le garçon des rues avant d'esquisser une légère moue boudeuse. « Dommage que je n'ai plus de bonne excuse pour t'appeler Blondie. »

« Tant mieux car je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce surnom. »

Un léger rire leur échappa à tous les deux. Yuri fit mine d'aller embrasser de nouveau le blond puis, sans prévenir, il attrapa sa chemise et se laissa tomber en arrière sur les coussins, entraînant son ami avec lui qui se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Le voleur noua ses bras derrière la nuque de celui aux yeux azur et leurs lèvres vinrent se rejoindre dans un baiser plus long que les précédents, langoureux et passionné. Une de ses mains vint s'égarer dans les courts cheveux blond cendré tandis qu'il sentait des doigts caresser son torse, lui arrachant des soupirs dès qu'il touchait une zone plus sensible qu'une autre.

Leur baiser touchant à sa fin, Flynn se releva légèrement et ôta sa cape, celle-ci devant certainement le gêner. Le garçon des rues, mué à la fois par l'envie et la curiosité, glissa une main sous la chemise de son partenaire, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien s'y cacher. Le prince, comprenant le message silencieux, enleva ce vêtement, montrant aux yeux onyx ce torse musclé qu'il ne pouvait parfaitement distinguer au vu du peu de lumière ambiante. Il lécha ses lèvres avec un désir qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher et il se redressa, posant ses mains sur ces épaules carrées que, jusqu'ici, il n'avait pu que deviner. Ses paumes caressèrent la peau découverte, effleurant chaque détail et mémorisant soigneusement ceux-ci – Yuri notait dans un coin de son esprit que tous deux n'étaient pas taillés de la même manière, Flynn étant un peu plus large d'épaules que lui et sa taille n'étant pas marquée.

Quand un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans les lieux, le voleur frissonna, ce qui n'échappa nullement à celui qu'il pouvait à présent considérer comme son amant. Ce dernier se sépara temporairement de lui pour replacer le drap devant l'ouverture dans le mur, faisant qu'à présent, leurs yeux durent s'habituer à la pénombre. En tournant la tête sur le côté, le garçon des rues vit la silhouette de Repede s'éloigner vers les escaliers, probablement pour trouver un coin plus silencieux pour dormir.

« Je crois qu'on a chassé Repede. » fit remarquer Yuri, amusé.

« Il se sentait probablement de trop. » supposa Flynn en s'installant derrière lui.

C'était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi…

Le prince glissa ses mains sous son gilet avant de le lui retirer lentement, au point que le voleur s'en impatienta en jetant le vêtement au loin. Il colla son dos nu contre le torse derrière lui, lâchant un profond soupir de bonheur et d'extase quand il sentit la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Tandis qu'il se laissait aller à savourer ce contact ardent, deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille, amplifiant le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » lui demanda son amant avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Plus trop depuis qu'on est installés comme ça. » répondit Yuri en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Flynn.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas trop fait attention au parfum de son compagnon. Certes, avec leur duel, ils avaient beaucoup transpiré mais il aimait bien cette odeur, surtout les notes poivrées qu'il huma avec délice.

« Je ne pense que je sente très bon tu sais. » fit le prince sur un ton amusé. « Nous nous sommes bien dépensés tout à l'heure… »

« Pour avoir déjà eu un ou deux éléments de comparaisons, ton parfum est bien meilleur que celui d'un capitaine de la garde qui doit se baigner dans de l'Eau de Cologne tous les matins ! » répliqua le garçon des rues avant de poser ses lèvres sur la nuque du blond. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… »

Un rire échappa à son amant qui resserra un peu sa prise sur lui puis il vint déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. S'il faisait jour, Yuri était certain qu'il verrait le sourire bête qui lui barrait le visage mais là, le manque de luminosité faisait qu'ils devaient surtout se fier à leurs autres sens et, honnêtement, cela avait quelque chose de grisant. Cela changeait la façon de percevoir l'autre et il était curieux de découvrir encore d'autres sensations.

Au moment où son partenaire le tourna pour qu'il soit face à lui, il comprit que cette envie devait être partagée.

De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, adaptant leur position pour être plus à l'aise au point que le garçon des rues se retrouva assis sur les cuisses du prince, leurs corps très proches l'un de l'autre. Il sentit une main descendre le long de son dos avant de se glisser sous le tissu de son sarouel et d'attraper fermement sa fesse droite, lui arrachant un léger gémissement surpris ainsi qu'un mouvement du bassin qui fit qu'il se retrouva collé à celui de son amant. Sauf que ce contact eut pour effet de les faire gémir tous les deux et de réaliser qu'il allait bientôt être temps d'envisager d'enlever le reste de leurs habits.

Cependant, Yuri appréhendait ce moment car s'il savait vaguement, via ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans les ruelles d'Agrabah, comment cela se passait avec une femme, il ne savait absolument pas de quelle manière procéder avec un homme…

« Tu veux continuer ? » lui demanda Flynn, le souffle court.

« Vu ce qu'on a entre les jambes, faudrait… » répondit le garçon des rues en reprenant sa respiration. « Le hic c'est que je ne vois pas trop quoi faire là. On est tous les deux des hommes donc… »

« Cela ne signifie pas qu'il nous est impossible de poursuivre. »

Le voleur admit que son amant n'avait pas tort. En y repensant, ils étaient équipés de la même manière à cet endroit-là donc il y avait au moins une chose que chacun devait savoir faire.

Handicapés par le manque de visibilité, ils jugèrent plus prudent d'enlever eux-mêmes le reste de leurs habits, les laissant dans un coin où ils ne risquaient pas de les gêner. Si l'un d'eux avait un quelconque malaise à être vu nu, dans cette pénombre, il n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être. Leurs mains et leurs oreilles étaient devenues leurs yeux, ce qui ne posait guère de soucis tant qu'ils restaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

A tâtons, ils se retrouvèrent, pas forcément exactement comme quand ils s'étaient séparés, puis ils reprirent leur étreinte là où elle s'était arrêtée. Les barrières de tissus s'étant envolées, chacun sentait parfaitement les mains de l'autre sur son corps.

Les doigts de Yuri descendirent lentement le long du torse de son partenaire, prenant parfois quelques détours quand il rencontrait une texture de peau différente qui correspondait très probablement à une cicatrice. Lorsqu'il atteignit les hanches, il hésita un peu puis, dans une lente caresse qui fit s'accélérer le souffle de Flynn, il glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son entrejambe, effleurant de son index le membre tendu tout en savourant les réactions de son amant.

Le garçon des rues embrassa de nouveau le prince… et il prit son sexe dressé dans sa main, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris puis commença à le masturber. Des grognements appréciateurs s'échappaient des lèvres du noble ainsi que des soupirs d'extase tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans la longue chevelure sombre.

« Plus vite ! » souffla-t-il à son amant qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter.

Quelques mouvements de bassin accompagnaient les gestes du voleur et, alors que leurs lèvres s'étaient de nouveau rencontrées, le prince atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri étouffé, son sperme se répandant entre leurs corps avant que, épuisé, il ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon des rues.

Yuri laissa son ami reprendre son souffle quelques instants et, sans prévenir, il se retrouva allongé sur les coussins, Flynn au-dessus de lui. Sans avoir le temps de répliquer, il sentait la bouche chaude de son amant se poser à la jonction de son épaule avec sa nuque, lui arrachant un profond soupir appréciateur. Puis ces lèvres descendirent, touchant parfois des zones plus sensibles de son torse jusqu'à atteindre cette partie négligée de son corps au point qu'elle commençait à en devenir douloureuse… et lui faire pousser un cri d'extase face à ce contact ardent.

-§-

Quand il ouvrit les yeux au lever du jour, Yuri constata avec regret que Flynn n'était plus là. Son ami l'avait prévenu qu'il partirait au plus tard très tôt le matin, ce qui avait certainement été le cas. Les réminiscences de leur dernière nuit ensemble se faisaient encore sentir : les caresses tendres, les mains exploratrices, les bouches chaudes, les soupirs… Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une telle chose se reproduise entre eux car le prince d'Agrabah était destiné à devenir sultan et le peuple avait hâte de le voir épouser une femme digne de lui.

C'était complètement injuste mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

En voulant se lever, le garçon des rues réalisa que son corps nu était recouvert par la cape élimée que son invité portait depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Il ne put résister à l'envie de la porter à son visage et d'en respirer l'odeur du blond, encore très présente dessus.

Il finit par se faire violence, chassant de son esprit les images de ces quelques jours passés avec cet homme auquel il s'était attaché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se répéta intérieurement qu'il devait se concentrer sur comment se nourrir aujourd'hui et non revoir encore et encore dans sa tête tous les endroits où ces lèvres étaient venues se poser, rougissant quand il repensa à l'un d'eux en particulier.

Il se donna une bonne claque mentale et enfila rapidement son gilet et son sarouel avant de se tourner vers Re… mais où était Repede ? Habituellement, il était toujours là quand il se réveillait. Avait-il raccompagné Flynn jusqu'au palais pendant qu'il dormait ? C'était probable et dans ce cas, son fidèle compagnon devait être sur le chemin du retour.

Yuri descendit les marches, se baissant pour éviter les poutres et arriva jusqu'en bas… où il eut la surprise de trouver son ami à quatre pattes qui toisait du regard Raven, le type louche de l'autre jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici le vieux ? » demanda le garçon des rues, particulièrement méfiant vu qu'il n'avait indiqué à presque personne où il vivait.

« Je t'attendais gamin. » répondit son aîné avec un sourire en coin qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. « On m'a raconté des trucs très intéressants à ton sujet et je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être apte à me filer un p'tit coup de main. »

« Aucune chance que je t'aide dans tes magouilles… »

« Oh, quel dommage ! Moi qui connais un bon moyen pour rentrer au palais sans être vu… »

Cette phrase piqua fortement l'intérêt du jeune homme… ce qui, il l'avait vu, n'avait pas du tout échappé à son interlocuteur.

« J'avais donc bon. » fit le plus âgé en se grattant le menton. « C'est pas évident d'être ami avec un prince quand on est un voleur, encore moins quand on en est amoureux. »

Le cœur de Yuri se serra fortement à cette phrase. Comment ce type avait-il découvert cela ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux le vieux ? » demanda le plus jeune, intérieurement paniqué à l'idée que l'on se serve de cette nuit passionnée contre Flynn.

« Quelque chose que je ne peux pas récupérer moi-même. » répondit Raven en s'étirant. « En échange, je garderai ton petit secret et je te montrerai le passage secret qui mène au palais. Marché conclu, Yuri ? »

Le garçon des rues ne prit que peu de temps pour réfléchir car il le savait très bien : il était coincé.

« Marché conclu. »

* * *

NB : Bon… J'ai réussi à écrire ce truc et, honnêtement, l'entraînement était nécessaire vu le temps que j'ai mis à écrire une scène de la première partie de Soleil de Minuit.


	2. Dragon Age Inquisition

Crossover : Dragon Age Inquisition

Note : Plus court que le précédent mais je ne me voyais pas le faire plus long non plus.

* * *

Il était connu dans tout Fort Céleste que le Commandant Flynn Scifo, un Templier des plus respectés, et Yuri Lowell, un mage Altus tévintide craint par une bonne partie de ceux faisant partie de l'Inquisition, entretenaient d'excellents rapports. De plus, suite au fait que le mage n'avait jamais caché ses préférences de partenaires, une rumeur avait été répandue comme quoi ils seraient amants… et qui devint vraie le jour où les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent réellement une relation amoureuse.

Beaucoup jasaient sur le fait que le tévintide passait à présent toutes ses nuits dans la tour du Commandant, imaginant leurs étreintes passionnées sous les draps... mais la vérité était un peu différente.

-§-

Dans un sens, il savait que se servir de Flynn pour éviter d'aller à l'Emprise du lion était stupide – sérieusement, là-bas il neigeait, il faisait froid et il y avait de la glace ! – mais cette fois-ci, Yuri n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il fallait qu'il reste pour jeter un œil à l'état du Templier – en prime, il avait quelques recherches à faire sur les grandes familles de Magisters de Tevinter afin d'essayer de trouver le vrai nom de leur ennemi et, éventuellement, que Raven et ses espions puissent se servir de cela afin de faire un peu pression sur l'empire Tévintide.

Actuellement, le chevalier était allongé sur son lit, complètement nu sur les fourrures et avec une magnifique vue sur ses fesses ainsi que sur son dos dont le mage aurait volontiers profité si son amant n'était pas victime d'une de ses crises due au manque de Lyrium, celle-ci l'ayant visiblement plongé dans une sorte de cauchemar vu le rythme anormal de sa respiration.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela arrive après leur premier round et pile au moment où il était allé récupérer dans son sac une autre bouteille d'huile ?

« Flynn ! » s'exclama Yuri en se précipitant sur le lit pour forcer son ami à s'allonger sur le dos. « Je suis là Flynn ! »

Il vit avec effroi ces yeux azur agrandis dans une expression d'horreur, lui confirmant que quoique voyait le Commandant de l'Inquisition, cela ne lui était pas plaisant du tout. Le mage fit un rapide aller-retour vers son sac pour en ressortir cette rune sur laquelle il avait travaillée via les notes de son mentor et il la posa sur le front de son amant. Il concentra un peu de sa magie à l'intérieur et la rune lui révéla ce qu'il avait déjà deviné : du lyrium était en train de circuler dans cette zone via les vaisseaux sanguins. Certes, il pouvait attendre que celui-ci se déplace pour agir mais c'était repousser le problème jusqu'à la prochaine crise et rien ne lui garantissait qu'il serait de nouveau dans une zone facile d'accès.

Ce qu'il faisait était encore expérimental mais il avait déjà compris une chose : le lyrium qui était pris par les Templiers, en plus d'être éliminé bien plus lentement que pour les mages, se mélangeait au sang et voyageait dans le corps en permanence. Cette substance étant très addictive, elle poussait le Templier à en prendre encore, et encore… ce qui, à terme, avait de graves conséquences allant de l'instabilité émotionnelle au dysfonctionnement des organes vitaux, à commencer par les reins et le foie.

La solution qu'il avait trouvée, pour l'instant, était d'attendre une crise de manque pour utiliser sa rune et ainsi voir à quel endroit une forte dose de lyrium était présente… et de l'y ôter, si cela était possible, en évacuant ce sang contaminé. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal et cela ne fonctionnera pas pour tout le monde, raison pour laquelle il fallait vraiment qu'il mette au point une rune capable d'absorber ce lyrium !

Attrapant le canif sur la table de chevet, Yuri passa quelques secondes sa lame sur la flamme de la bougie puis, non sans appréhension, il s'assit sur le ventre de Flynn afin de le maintenir en place, lui attrapa le menton de sa main libre… avant de lui faire une entaille au-dessus du sourcil droit, arrachant un grognement de douleur à son amant.

Bien que la coupure fût petite, elle saignait abondamment, ce qui était bien dans le sens que le lyrium allait vite être évacué mais moins bien car il dut de nouveau aller fouiller dans ses affaires afin de récupérer une aiguille et du fil. Heureusement qu'il savait faire des points de suture…

« Yuri… »

« Je suis là. » fit le mage en revenant vite aux côtés du Templier. « Laisse-toi faire encore un peu. J'ai bientôt fini. »

Flynn hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et il laissa son ami nettoyer son visage puis recoudre sa plaie. Cela aurait été plus simple avec de la magie ou une potion mais le tévintide ne connaissait pas de sorts de guérison et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de potions ou bien à en fabriquer.

« Terminé ! » s'exclama-t-il après avoir tranché son fil.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris cela ? » lui demanda son amant, visiblement impressionné. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de savoir qu'un mage possède. »

« Etonnamment, je sais coudre et l'Inquisition possède l'avantage de t'apprendre pas mal de trucs utiles sur le champ de bataille, surtout quand tu as quelques camarades prêts à partager leurs savoirs. »

L'histoire complète, c'était qu'ils étaient en pénurie de potions dans la Plaine Exaltée et que Lavellan avait une vilaine coupure au bras après un nouvel accrochage avec ces fichus zombies qui sortaient d'un peu partout. Comme ils étaient trop loin du camp le plus proche, Duke lui avait fait des points de suture après avoir utilisé une bouteille de whisky trouvée dans les décombres d'une maison en guise de désinfectant. Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint un camp de l'Inquisition, Yuri avait demandé au Garde des Ombres de lui montrer comment procéder dans l'éventualité où ce cas de figure venait à se reproduire.

Le Templier prit une position assise sur le lit puis il caressa d'une main le visage de son amant, ses yeux azur le fixant avec passion.

« Nous en étions où déjà ? » demanda le chevalier d'une voix où transparaissait tout le désir qu'il éprouvait. « Je me souviens que tu étais allongé sur les fourrures, criant mon nom… »

« Avant cette interruption, j'étais en train de réaliser qu'on allait avoir besoin de ça. » répondit le mage en désignant la bouteille d'huile. « Par contre, ça m'embêterait que tu fasses sauter tes points dans le feu de l'action… »

« Donc il faut que je reste tranquille ? »

« Ca serait mieux oui. »

Ou comment changer brusquement vos projets du moment… Yuri ne voulait pas prendre de risque tant que la plaie était encore récente et vu que ce cher Flynn avait une forte tendance à froncer les sourcils en toutes circonstances, il allait falloir calmer un peu leurs ardeurs. Dommage car il se voyait déjà avec ces jambes musclées par des heures d'entraînement autour du cou pendant qu'il vérifiait consciencieusement si ce soldat avait un cul aussi étroit qu'il se l'imaginait.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'ils échangèrent des coups de reins plus ou moins rythmés contre une simple séance de baisers où ils laissaient leurs mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre… une idée brillante car elle leur permit à chacun de prendre enfin pleinement le temps d'explorer le corps de leur partenaire, découvrant parfois une zone plus sensible aux caresses qu'une autre.

Oui, ils n'avaient finalement pas perdu leur nuit.

* * *

Note : Ah, l'Emprise du Lion… Probablement un des pires coins du jeu car en plus d'y faire très froid, c'est aussi là que se trouvent trois nids de dragons plutôt coriaces et que vous êtes forcés de battre si vous voulez tout explorer et finir une quête annexe. J'oublie aussi le fort ennemi qu'il faut conquérir et qui, à mon sens, est le plus difficile des trois à cause de la charmante surprise qui s'y cache… Autrement, dans le jeu, il n'y a aucun traitement connu pour les addictions au lyrium donc autant dire que celui qui veut arrêter doit être très courageux pour le faire car les effets secondaires sont assez variés.


	3. Loups-Garous

Fluri Month 2016 : May 31 Orange Lily: "Passion"

UA : Loups-Garous. Oui, c'est bien une sorte de séquelle à Loups-Garous. Par contre, je vous recommande de ne pas y lire si vous n'êtes pas bien préparés (seau vide, poche de sang de votre groupe sanguin…). D'ailleurs, faut que j'aille me rafraîchir d'urgence là… Et pas de beta ce coup-ci car je l'ai fini tard (Eliandre m'a cependant confirmé mes doutes sur textes XD)

Avertissement : Scène explicite à suivre. Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin.

* * *

 **Rayon de lune**

Hyponia était un endroit plutôt idyllique pour un loup-garou grâce à sa très faible population, ses forêts giboyeuses et son climat froid, parfait pour ces êtres au sang bouillant, surtout lorsqu'approchait le début de l'hiver. Flynn devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'était jamais autant senti à son aise que sur ce continent et, ayant souvent des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, il avait pris pour habitude de se transformer la nuit pour courir dans les bois et chasser – beaucoup à Aurnion se demandaient comment il faisait pour être un aussi bon chasseur mais ça, jamais il ne leur dira car il était hors de question de reproduire la tragédie d'Aspio.

Environ deux mois après qu'il soit arrivé dans ce village, le jeune homme avait réalisé un changement important dans ses capacités de lycanthrope. Normalement, il ne pouvait se transformer que les nuits de pleine lune et celles des dix derniers jours de décembre ou, s'il possédait une pierre de lune, toutes les autres nuits. Mais un matin, il avait voulu prendre une pierre de lune que lui avait donnée Ioder et en la touchant, il s'était transformé alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir le faire. Il avait retenté l'expérience en plein jour loin des regards – excepté celui de Karol qui était un des rares à connaître son secret – et il avait obtenu le même résultat.

Quelle en était la raison ? Il l'ignorait mais depuis, Flynn prenait garde la journée à ne pas ôter sa croix en argent, seul objet pouvant l'empêcher de devenir un loup-garou – cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il vivait là et les habitants s'étaient pleinement habitués à lui donc il ne voulait pas risquer de provoquer un drame en se transformant sous les yeux de n'importe qui.

Pour le moment, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement – sa seule hypothèse était la magie de Tarquaron et elle était invérifiable – essentiellement car depuis peu, ses sens affutés avaient perçu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible : le parfum d'un autre lycanthrope – excepté Ioder qui, à force de ne plus se transformer, n'avait plus qu'une faible senteur animale – qui se promenait lui aussi dans les bois d'Hyponia.

Ayant en mémoire les odeurs de tous les habitants d'Aurnion, il savait que ce n'était pas l'un d'eux. Sodia, la sorcière qui vivait dans le sanctuaire de Baction, était à exclure elle aussi car elle pratiquait la magie et que si elle avait été un loup-garou, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter l'odeur de l'aconit qu'elle faisait pousser près de l'entrée de sa cachette.

Qui était-ce donc ? Le loup-garou au pelage de neige l'ignorait mais l'agréable fragrance de cet inconnu lui était vaguement familière tout en étant mêlée à une faible senteur de mort, exactement comme celle qu'émettait l'aconit au nez des lycanthropes.

Cette nuit-là, il neigeait et tout avait été recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc, rendant celle-ci peu idéale pour la chasse. Si Flynn bénéficiait à présent d'un excellent camouflage, ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas de celui qu'il cherchait à condition qu'il sorte de sa tanière.

Au bout de trois longues heures, il le vit enfin : un loup-garou au pelage d'un gris sombre qui avançait dans la neige. Celui-ci était un homme mais étrangement, il était moins massif qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Etait-il plus jeune que lui ? Cette réponse, il l'obtint quand le lycanthrope s'arrêta à côté d'un piquet en bois utilisé par Sodia pour marquer les endroits où elle récupérait certaines plantes qu'elle ne pouvait pas ramener à Baction. Il ôta la pierre de lune dont il se servait et, après avoir été entouré d'une lumière rouge foncée, une silhouette que Flynn n'aurait jamais cru revoir se tint à sa place.

Yuri…

Son ami d'enfance ne l'avait manifestement ni vu, ni sentit car il était concentré à ôter la neige qui recouvrait les plantes de Sodia, le tout en grognant d'exaspération.

—Me réveiller pour ça, l'entendit-il râler tout en cueillant des fleurs roses sombre sur la plante qu'il avait déneigée. Tout ça parce que l'Hellébore qu'elle a plantée ne fleurit pas ! Et il faut encore que je lui ramène des panais…

L'odeur du jeune homme à la longue chevelure de jais était absolument exquise à ses narines, même si elle était faiblement mêlée à celle de l'aconit. Son parfum l'avait presque toujours rendu fou vers la fin du mois de décembre, raison pour laquelle à Aspio, il faisait en sorte de ne pas dormir dans la même pièce que lui durant cette période de l'année afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Là, c'était mi-novembre et son instinct animal mourrait d'envie d'aller le plaquer au sol pour un accouplement féroce…

—Saleté de neige de…

Soudain, Yuri se figea, les sens visiblement en alerte. Flynn n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il avait très certainement été repéré et, pour cette raison, il ôta sa propre pierre de lune, mettant fin à sa transformation au moment où la neige commença à cesser de tomber et que le regard gris de son ami d'enfance se tourna vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

—Ca faisait longtemps, déclara-t-il d'une voix la plus neutre possible en fixant cette lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ces yeux anthracite.

Un silence pesant régnait tandis que Flynn combla la distance entre eux. Dans un soupir résigné, son ami d'enfance se releva mais baissa la tête, lui rappelant les fois où, enfant, il se sentait mal à l'aise à cause d'une bêtise qu'il avait faite.

—Tu te cachais de moi j'imagine, dit-il à Yuri, faisant grincer des dents ce dernier. Pourquoi ?

—Parce que tu méritais d'avoir une seconde chance, lui répondit son meilleur ami en continuant d'éviter son regard. Moi non, pas après tout ça.

—Yuri, ce n'est pas ta faute…

Il tenta de lui toucher l'épaule mais sa main fut repoussée d'un geste brusque, ce qui confirma à Flynn que son meilleur ami avait décidé de prendre toute la responsabilité du drame d'Aspio sur ses épaules alors qu'en réalité, il n'avait été que l'instrument d'un esprit maléfique qui avait pris possession de son corps. De plus, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait tué toutes ces personnes durant les nuits de pleine lune…

—Laisse-moi tranquille, fit le jeune homme à la longue chevelure en reculant d'un pas. Si tu m'approches encore…

—Je sais que tu n'es plus possédé, le coupa-t-il. C'est pour te libérer que je t'ai mordu à Tarquaron et je suis désolé de t'avoir condamné au même calvaire que moi.

—T'excuse pas pour ça. Entre ça et être un pantin pour un rejeton d'un être démoniaque qui ne demande qu'à sortir de sa prison, je préfère largement avoir de la fourrure.

—Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas approcher ?

Flynn observa attentivement le langage corporel de Yuri, notant ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le léger tremblement qui parcourait son corps et son obstination à ne pas vouloir le regarder dans les yeux, lui laissant penser que son ami luttait pour garder le silence. A l'instant où il vit que ce dernier était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, il réalisa le problème pour avoir déjà assisté à cela par le passé : en tant que chef de meute, il avait un fort ascendant sur les membres de sa meute et les loups-garous qui lui étaient inférieurs se devaient de lui obéir. Il se souvenait de Cumore qui était incapable de ne pas répondre aux questions d'Alexei sans légèrement se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Le loup-garou blanc, lui, avait réussi, avec le temps, à se détacher de l'emprise de son mentor.

Actuellement, son ami déployait toute son énergie à essayer de lui résister mais jamais il n'avait eu affaire à un autre lycanthrope depuis qu'il en était un, faisant qu'il devait user de toute la force de sa volonté pour qu'aucun mot ne franchisse ses lèvres.

—Oublie ma question, dit Flynn dès qu'il eut compris ce qu'il se passait, permettant ainsi à Yuri de ne plus être sous son emprise. J'imagine que tu vis à Baction à présent.

—… Oui, répondit celui aux cheveux de jais, l'air soudainement fatigué. Je savais que tu pouvais pas y mettre les pieds vu que tu supportes pas l'aconit.

—Et comment se fait-il que tu n'ais pas ce problème ?

—Elixir tue-loup quand je vivais chez Hanks. Un truc absolument infect à boire…

Ca, le loup-garou blanc voulait bien le croire vu l'horrible odeur qu'avait l'aconit pour lui. Manifestement, Yuri n'était pas gêné par la plante et ne le serait certainement jamais.

—Si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, faut que j'y aille, fit son ami en ramassant ses affaires. J'ai encore à faire et…

—Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien.

A l'entente de ces mots, il vit celui qu'il aimait se figer un instant avant de lever vers lui ses yeux gris d'où étincelait un léger étonnement qui à la fois intrigua et inquiéta Flynn. Cependant, il choisit de se taire et de laisser Yuri s'en aller après s'être retransformé en loup-garou…

-§-

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne se recroisent et Flynn avait choisi de ne parler à personne de cette nuit-là, respectant la volonté de Yuri de rester caché.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient au mois de décembre et les habitants d'Aurnion organisaient une fête en l'honneur de l'hiver. Beaucoup de mets allaient être partagés et, surtout, quelques boissons locales allaient servir à réchauffer l'air froid qui s'était imposé sur le village. Parmi celles-ci, deux étaient alcoolisées : la première était un cidre fait avec une variété de pommes qui ne poussait que sur le continent d'Hyponia, la seconde était une bière aromatisée à la violette.

Ioder lui avait fortement déconseillé de toucher à la bière, surtout à cette période de l'année, lui expliquant que la violette faisait partie des plantes qui avaient un effet particulier sur les lycanthropes.

Suivant les conseils de son ami, Flynn avait plusieurs fois refusé des pintes de cette boisson, se rabattant sur le cidre ou sur de l'eau – il avait reniflé l'odeur de cette bière et rien que son parfum lui avait donné une bouffée de chaleur, lui permettant instantanément de comprendre l'effet que la violette avait sur les loups-garous et pourquoi il devait impérativement ne pas y toucher en décembre.

Cependant, en sentant une fragrance familière, le jeune homme réalisa qu'un certain lycanthrope n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il ne devait pas toucher à cette boisson… et quand il l'aperçu appuyé contre une maison avec les joues bien roses, il sut que c'était déjà trop tard. Il se hâta donc de l'attraper fermement par le bras pour l'entraîner chez lui avant que quelqu'un ne les voient ensemble.

—Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Flynn après avoir refermé les portes de sa cabane en bois derrière eux.

—J'aidais Sodia à entrer à Aurnion, lui répondit son ami en se collant contre lui tout en lâchant un léger gémissement. C'est quoi ces alcools qu'ils ont ici ?

—Quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû toucher…

Il était clair qu'il devait trouver une solution et vite car si Yuri émettait un nouveau son, il risquait fort de céder à son instinct animal qui lui hurler de plaquer son ami contre un mur pour ensuite lui arracher ses vêtements et le baiser sauvagement toute la nuit… Certes, en théorie, faire ça chez lui entre quatre murs ne craignait rien mais en pratique, ils étaient au mois de décembre et Flynn savait que les loups-garous étaient très actifs à cette période de l'année, surtout si l'un d'eux était manifestement en chaleur et risquait de se transformer à la première occasion.

Si seulement il avait un objet en argent qui ne risquait pas de s'enlever accidentellement… Certes, il avait sa croix mais elle était assez simple à ôter et la chaîne s'était déjà cassée une fois, faisant qu'il aurait pu la perdre si cela s'était produit dans les bois…

A cet instant, il se souvint qu'Ioder, suite à cette anecdote, lui avait offert des objets faits dans ce métal au cas où et qu'il les avait cachés sous son lit, n'en ayant pas l'utilité.

Flynn continua donc de prendre sur lui-même pour ignorer Yuri et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'il récupérait la caisse en bois contenant ce qu'il cherchait. En l'ouvrant, il trouva ce dont il avait besoin : un épais bracelet en argent qu'il se hâta de mettre à son poignet.

—C'est quoi ce bric-à-brac ? questionna son ami en revenant se coller contre lui, faisant qu'il sentait parfaitement que la chaleur corporelle de celui-ci avait augmenté.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre, trop concentré à essayer de résister à son désir… ce qui était très compliqué quand la source de celui-ci avait ses lèvres contre sa nuque et s'attelait à essayer d'y laisser une marque. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il lui serait impossible de le garder caché chez lui sans devoir céder à ses envies charnelles…

Puis il finit par craquer quand il sentit une main au niveau de sa ceinture : il prit le menton de Yuri d'une main et l'embrassa avec fougue. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre car deux bras vinrent s'agripper fermement à ses épaules pour le pousser à maintenir ce contact le plus longtemps possible, ce qu'il n'allait pas se priver de faire après environ une année privé de l'être qu'il aimait. Ce n'était certainement pas leur premier baiser mais jusqu'ici, jamais ils n'avaient été tous deux conscients lors de cet acte, renforçant la flamme d'un amour qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre.

Flynn ne saurait dire si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ou non mais il était certain d'une chose : en aucun cas il ne coucherait avec son ami d'enfance si celui-ci était sous l'influence d'un aphrodisiaque ou qu'il le faisait sous la contrainte. Il rompit donc le baiser, souhaitant éclaircir ce point au plus vite… et profiter de son statut de loup-garou dominant si c'était nécessaire.

—Qu'est-ce que nous sommes au juste ? demanda-t-il, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Yuri. Je sais que je t'aime depuis longtemps mais j'ignore si c'est réciproque et si ce n'est pas le cas…

—Tu quoi ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement et son visage ayant prit encore plus de couleurs.

—Je t'aime.

Le regard anthracite qui lui faisait face détaillait à présent chaque parcelle de son visage. Puis d'un coup, ces lèvres rougies par leur baiser esquissèrent un sourire emplit à la fois de joie et de tristesse.

—On a vraiment été deux idiots, dit Yuri avant de lâcher un léger grognement et d'ouvrir sa veste. Et il y avait quoi dans leur bière au juste ? Je meurs de chaud !

—Pour la bière, elle est aromatisée à la violette, répondit Flynn en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas fixer ce nouveau morceau de peau qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui risquait fort de décupler son désir. Cette plante semble agir comme un aphrodisiaque pour les loups-garous…

A en juger par ce qu'il voyait et connaissant l'individu, il devina que son ami d'enfance avait dû juste en boire une gorgée pour goûter, celui-ci n'ayant jamais eu une bonne résistance à l'alcool. Il devait donc lui aussi être en train de lutter pour ne pas céder complètement à ses pulsions.

Après un moment de gêne visible, Yuri le regarda à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure… ce qui brisa les dernières résistances de Flynn.

D'un geste, il plaqua le bel éphèbe aux cheveux de jais contre le matelas, le bloquant avec le poids de son corps. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il mordit la jonction entre sa nuque et son épaule gauche, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris tandis qu'une de ses mains tirait sur les lacets de sa chemise beige afin de dévoiler encore un peu plus de cette peau claire et au goût exquis sur sa langue. La saveur métallique du sang se fit sentir sur son palais et il lécha la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger tandis que de longs doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux ainsi que sous le col de sa veste, griffant sa peau à chaque fois qu'il arrachait un soupir à son partenaire.

Soudain, sa tête se fit tirer en arrière et il s'écarta légèrement, laissant juste ce qu'il fallait à son compagnon pour qu'il vienne de nouveau lui capturer ses lèvres avec ardeur… pour ensuite le repousser avec son genou qu'il avait replié, le forçant à reprendre une position assise. Cependant, il ne tarda pas attraper les deux jambes de celui aux yeux gris pour les écarter et se placer entre elles pour ne pas qu'il prenne trop facilement le dessus.

Yuri eut une moue un peu contrariée qui s'effaça rapidement quand Flynn colla son bassin contre le sien, lui arrachant un cri surpris qui se mua en un profond soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'une main se glissa sous sa chemise, relevant celle-ci tout en caressant sa peau brulante. Il se redressa légèrement afin d'ôter ce qu'il portait en haut, donnant ainsi une pleine vue sur son torse d'albâtre avant d'entourer de ses jambes la taille de son partenaire pour ensuite se retrouver de nouveau contre lui, cette fois-ci en étant assis sur ses genoux.

—Tu cherches un autre endroit où me mordre ? questionna celui aux cheveux de jais avec un ton malicieux, ses doigts se promenant sur le col en fourrure du vêtement que portait son partenaire.

— J'ai surtout très envie de te voir nu sur mes draps, répondit celui aux cheveux d'or en se léchant la lèvre inférieure avec appétit, ce qui n'échappa nullement à son compagnon. Après, tout dépendra à quel point je serais pressé de vérifier si tu es aussi ardent à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Les pupilles des yeux gris se dilatèrent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà… avant que leur propriétaire ne l'entraîne dans un baiser fiévreux tout en tirant sur sa veste. Leur désir commun, principalement dû au fait que tous deux étaient victimes des chaleurs des loups-garous, les poussa à accélérer leurs préliminaires en se débarrassant à la va-vite de leurs habits restants. Dès que tous deux furent dénudés, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tout en explorant le corps de l'autre avec leurs mains.

A un moment, Flynn se retrouva allongé sur le lit, la tête de Yuri entre ses jambes s'apprêtant à prendre son érection en bouche. Sans prévenir, il se redressa pour attraper la cheville de son partenaire et changer leur position, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse avoir cette paire de fesses blanches à portée de ses dents. Il ne se gêna pas pour y laisser une marque, arrachant un cri à son compagnon qui ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à cela.

—Ca va pas de me mordre là ? râla le concerné, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Tu pourrais au…

Les protestations de celui aux cheveux de jais moururent dans sa gorge à l'instant même où la langue de son amant se posa sur son anus. Des soupirs de plaisir se firent entendre lorsque le muscle humide s'attela à lécher consciencieusement cette zone. Cependant, ceux-ci cessèrent lorsque le bel éphèbe décida de reprendre là où il avait été interrompu, faisant se figer le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or lorsqu'il sentit son membre être glissé entre les lèvres de son partenaire, lui arrachant un grognement face à la sensation plus qu'agréable qu'il en retirait avant qu'il ne morde sa main afin d'étouffer les bruits qu'il produisait. L'efficacité de cette méthode s'avéra discutable quand il comprit qu'il avait du mal à résister à ce que lui faisait son compagnon et que ses doigts étaient couverts de sa salive.

Son instinct de loup-garou dominant lui dictait de reprendre le dessus et, sans trop réfléchir, il glissa son index et son majeur entre cette paire de fesses blanches puis à l'intérieur de son amant qui s'immobilisa en sentant cette intrusion. Un léger gémissement parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'il écartait ses doigts contre les parois de chair avant d'ajouter son annulaire, ce qui provoqua un geignement de douleur chez l'autre lycanthrope.

Une part de Flynn voulait cesser mais l'autre, son coté animal, lui ordonnait de continuer, ce qu'il fit… et lorsqu'il vit Yuri s'enfoncer sur ses doigts en lâchant un cri de pur bonheur, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en imaginant ce que ce serait quand il enfoncera autre chose à cet endroit…

Pendant quelques longues secondes, il continua d'admirer son compagnon s'empaler sur sa main puis, n'y tenant plus, il le poussa en avant et lui attrapa les hanches. Rapidement, il retira ses jambes de sous son partenaire et se plaça derrière lui. Enfin, il enfonça son érection qui commençait à devenir douloureuse dans ce corps pâle, lâchant un profond soupir de satisfaction en sentant à quel point il était chaud et étroit.

Par contre, lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il nota que son amant mordait à pleines dents dans son oreiller et qu'il ne semblait pas partager son plaisir.

Avec précaution, il colla son torse contre le dos de Yuri et, après avoir écarté les cheveux de jais, il posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque pour ensuite y déposer plusieurs baisers emplis de tendresse. Quand Flynn sentit le bassin de son partenaire bouger, il passa un bras sous le torse de celui-ci et commença à entamer une série de longs va-et-vient tout en observant attentivement les réactions de son compagnon. Quand enfin il l'entendit pousser des cris d'extase, il accéléra le rythme jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, chacun essayant de reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Cette chaleur étouffante s'était dissipée mais le désir était toujours là, se manifestant sous la forme d'une caresse innocente contre une joue ou d'un regard langoureux.

L'étreinte suivante dura bien plus longtemps, ponctuée par de longs baisers passionnés et une exploration plus poussée du corps de l'autre. Une certaine euphorie régnait entre eux, probablement due au bonheur d'être de nouveau réunis, et elle perdura même après qu'ils se glissèrent sous les draps pour dormir, exactement comme avant que leurs vies ne soient bouleversées à jamais.

Yuri blottit contre lui, Flynn avait un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que son amant lui tenait la main. A travers les rideaux dissimulant la fenêtre, un rayon de lune vint frapper la bague en argent que portait son aimé…


End file.
